Venganza Oscura
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Tras haber sido engañados y traicionados, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se han transformado en Dark Hunters, vendiéndole sus almas a la Diosa Artemisa por un acto de vengaza. Ahora comparten el pasado, su odio y un oscuro destino.
1. El cazador, la musa y el rayo

Nueva Orleans

Quince Días para Mardi Grass:

Acheron Parthenopeaus dejó caer su bolsa de viaje al suelo antes de reclinarse contra la pared del estacionamiento de El Santuario a esperar a sus nuevos Cazadores. No sabía qué era lo especial sobre éstos tres cómo para que sus destinos se le negaran al Apostolos, pero incluso Savitar, que había entrenado a la única mujer, había perdido la paciencia, advirtiéndole que no le revelaría un ápice de lo visto, pero advirtiéndole ser paciente. La misma Artemisa había entrenado a uno de los hombres, y eso encendía cada uno de sus radares. Que Artie decidiera entrenar a un hombre, malo, que enviara tres cazadores demasiado jóvenes a Mardi Grass, demasiado malo, pero que los tres hubiesen sido creados en Inglaterra con semanas, si no es que días de diferencia... bueno eso pasaba de negro a punto ciego.

Era probable que simplemente se tratara de que estarían enlazados irremediablemente a su futuro, que llegaría a guardarlos tan cerca de su corazón como a pocos de los Cazadores-Oscuros pero no podía evitar sentirse intrigado, máxime cuando Savitar escoltaría personalmente a la mujer.

-He T-Rex ¿Noche movida? -Preguntó un alto, rubio hombre vestido con pantalón, sobretodo y botas, todo en cuero negro, el pecho apenas cubierto con un medalla y los ornamentados tatuajes de talla celta en honor a a diosa Morrigan.

-Talon, Sunshine- saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a la menudita mujer de cabellos ébano vestida de rosa y blanco junto a él -¿Qué les trae por acá?

-Hemos venido a vigilar a Ceara- comentó Talon casualmente, como si Acheron no supiera que profundo en dónde sólo él podía intuir lo que había, Talon; Speirr de los Morrigantes, extrañaba terriblemente poder hablar con el alma inmortal de la hermana que había muerto por que él había confiado en quien no debía, su propio Clan, al norte de Inglaterra, allá en Glionnan.

-Y Talon echará una mano durante el Mardi Grass, si bien no es lo mismo que antes del Katrina, los Daimon igual pueden querer echarle un dientecito a las KenyonMinion's o los Rawling Fan's que se han unido para venir a las convenciones y al martes de Carnaval.

-Rio es el peor lugar del mundo ahora mismo, y Venecia no se queda muy atrás, pero se les agradece, Nueva Orleans es cualquier momento del año como estar atrapado en Buffy: una pequeña puerta a los infiernos.

-Bueno, un placer verte Ash, yo estaré allá adentro- Sacudiendo su cabello negro la pequeña mujer hizo su camino hasta la entrada del Bar, donde Dev Peltier y su hermano Cherif la recibieron con una sonrisa de bienvenida en cada rostro y le abrieron la puerta para dejarla pasar

-¿Y a ti qué te trae por aquí? Tenía entendido que desde que te casaste, Nick o alguno de los otros trataba con los Hunters

-Nadie me ha relevado de mis funciones, simplemente algunas noches no estoy localizable por distintos motivos. Cuando Soteria o Satara me necesitan, o cuando Artemisa crea a un nuevo Cazador Oscuro, estoy fuera de los radares hasta terminar lo que quiera haya empezado.

Un destello iluminó brevemente el callejón en que se encontraban, Acheron se enderezó y dió un paso adelante mientras Talon se giraba a mirar lo que había hecho callar al T-Rex. Nick Ambrosius Gautier caminó hacia ellos con un joven a la saga. Era moreno y llevaba el cabello sobre la frente y cayendo hasta los hombros, vestía con unos jean deslavados y una remera a franjas, rojas y mostaza, unas muñequeras de cuero marrón con un león acechante grabado en cada una y botas rojas de piel de...

-Esa mierda es ¿piel de dragón rojo?- preguntó Talon, mirando las botas con incredulidad.

El joven, recién creado Cazador le miró con sus iracundos y retadores ojos negros antes de despacharlo como si no valiera la pena una respuesta suya y se encogió de hombros mirando a Acheron mientras él y Nick se retaban con silenciosas y asesinas miradas.

-Nick- pronunció el hombre alto, vestido como un gótico y calzado con unas Doc Marten's Negras. Su voz había resonado como un trueno dentro de la cabeza del muchacho, que parecía demasiado joven para entrar al servicio de Artemisa.

-Éste es Acheron Parthenopeus- dijo luego de fulminarlo con una mirada remolinada en plata, idéntica a la que Ash escondía bajo sus gafas oscuras -Él terminará de girarte instrucciones, es el líder de los Cazadores Oscuros y como tal, el mediará entre tu y Artemisa cuando sea requerido, si es que ella decide escuchar tu lamentable culo.

-Hmp, te vuelves aún mas agradable en torno a él ¿he? ¿Donde me voy a estar quedando? ¿En lo tuyo o en lo de Parthenopeaus? - el muchacho miró de uno en otro. Talon lo miró dubitativo.

-¿Cuantos años tienes chico?-preguntó el Ex-Cazador Oscuro.

-Diecinueve, pero no te preocupes, me criaron en desprecio y peligro de muerte, además, soy uno del linaje humano de Lycaon- dijo aquello como si tal cosa fuera de lo más normal.

-Te he asignado un escudero a destiempo con otros dos cazadores novatos mientras llegan los asignados a ustedes, a no ser que decidan renunciar a ellos- comentó Acheron, el muchacho abrió la boca para hablar cuando un nuevo destello le arrancó un ahogada exclamación de dolor aún a través de sus Raiban oscuros.

-Ya estamos aquí- anunció innecesariamente el enorme Chtonian calzado con sandalias _Birkenstock _ y vestido de surfer, desde los pantalones de algodón Indio blancos hasta la camisa Hawaiana roja y naranja abierta sobre el musculado torso. La mujer menuda que traía sujeta del brazo retrocedió un paso cuando vio al Cazador recién creado

-¿Harry?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y giró a ella, liberando un literal gruñido, mostrándole los dientes.

_¡Gracias Artemisa! Estos dos tenían una historia juntos..._

Nick sujetó del hombro a su Cazador cuando éste se abalanzó sobre la mujer, Savitar tuvo que hacer lo mismo con ella

-¿Qué mierda está haciendo ella aquí? - gritó el muchacho mirándola con odio rezumando de cada poro de su cuerpo, la atmósfera se cargó de pesada energía, energía que hizo estremecer a la mujer, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos ella le miró desafiante

-Me pregunto igualmente de ti Harry James Potter ¿Acaso Bellatrix no te molió suficientemente pequeño?

-¡Exijo una explicación! - gritó Harry explotando de los brazos de Nick en torno a la mujer, apareciéndose justo tras ella y rodeando su esbelto cuello con un brazo, pegándola contra él, lágrimas de sangre corrieron de los ojos de ambos, con el movimiento las gafas oscuras de ella cayeron al suelo, revelando unos parpados apretados, como si estuviera luchando por contener las lágrimas que calentaban sus mejillas, ella elevó las manos hasta posarlas sobre el antebrazo del moreno.

-Suéltame antes de que nos hagamos daño Harry, no dí mi vida para recibir esta mierda de ti.

Una siniestra carcajada brotó del pecho del hombre, Ash se movió hacia ellos, pero una mirada de Savitar, quien se había apartado durante el ataque a la joven, retuvo a los otros tres hombres en sus lugares

"_Ahora es que viene lo interesante"_ le comunicó Savitar a los otros tres _"No fue Artemisa quien los quiso juntos, sino las Parcas, están juntos desde que nacieron"_

_-_¿Tú diste tu puta vida? ¿Qué fue Hermione? ¿Te remordió la maldita conciencia, o te encontró Gin primero?- susurró aquellas palabras con dureza antes de apretar su agarre sobre el cuello de la mujer, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, ella sonrió levemente.

-Regla número 12 del manual, Harry Potter: Lo que le hagas a otro Cazador lo sentirás diez veces más ¿Estás dispuesto realmente a ello?

La respuesta del moreno fue asfixiarla hasta que su propio rostro estuvo lívido, sus labios azulinos, venas marcándose por la presión a que su cuello estaba siendo sometido

-Siempre viviendo por las malditas reglas- susurró de nuevo contra ella, la sangre de su rostro corría ahora por el hombro de la mujer tras librar la presión, pero negándose a soltarla -menos cuando contaba, ¿o acaso en el manual de Perfecta Señorita Granger se leía "Aliarse con Snape y Malfoy y llevarse a la Orden al Tartarus"?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Potter? No sé qué demonios crees que te pasó, o cómo tu muerte puedas creer que estuvo relacionada con Malfoy y conmigo, pero ese par de malditas serpientes me vendieron y me abandonaron a morir en el pequeño sucio salón del trono de Lucius.

-¿Y quieres que te crea que tú no le revelaste la ubicación del campamento a los Mortífagos? Esperaba algo mejor de ti Granger, no puedo creer que cuidara tus espaldas por ocho malditamente largos años.

La mujer se destelló fuera de sus brazos y fue a dar casi sobre Acheron, a un centímetro de su cuerpo, encarando al otro Cazador con una risita histérica.

-¿Tu cuidaste mi espalda Harry? No recuerdo que hallas evitado que me torturaran, no una, sino varias veces, simplemente te quedaste allí en tu maldita celda sintiéndote demasiado afortunado de no ser tú, te cargaste el peso del mundo a la espalda y los demás tuvimos que luchar por ti por que estabas demasiado ocupado autocompadeciéndote por que el maldito de Voldemort estuviera sobre ti, pero termina de entender cabeza de pito: ¡Voldemort no te quería nada más a ti, no eres el único maldito huérfano, TODOS perdimos a alguien es esta maldita guerra y yo no te traicione más de lo que tu cuidaste mi maldito culo!

El parsimonioso sonido de palmadas sonando a modo de un burlesco aplauso atrajo la atención de los novatos hacia un hombre tan rubio y pálido que de no ser por sus ojos negros y la marca del doble arco en el centro descubierto de su pecho Talon y Nick hubieran saltado a atacarlo y le hubieran condenado a Shadedom antes de distinguir que era un Cazador y no un Daimon

-Qué conmovedor, estamos hechos un atajo de perdedores Granger. Entonces, a ver si lo entendí bien- dijo el rubio mirando a Granger mientras elevaba una mano para encerrar a Harry dentro de una burbuja de contención que el moreno golpeó frenéticamente, elevó la otra mano en dirección a ella a modo de advertencia -Los tres entramos al servicio de Artemisa, de lo que deduzco que tú y cara rajada están muertos, Potty cree que tú los traicionaste y tú crees que yo te vendí a los Mortífagos.

-Malfoy... - La mujer estalló en carcajadas, unas tan histéricas que Acheron y Talon temieron por un momento que se desmayara allí mismo – Si no fuiste tú, entonces tras la muerte repentina de Snape alguien nos descubrió, lamento haberte quitado el placer de tu Acto de Venganza, Draco - dijo con voz falsamente cariñosa, mientras una de sus manos revoloteaba bajo su estómago, a su vientre- pero comprenderás que luego de lo que nos hicieron, tuve que tener a tu tía y tus padres.

El rubio palideció y avanzó un paso hacia la mujer, Harry se había quedado congelado al escuchar sus palabras y mirar su gesto, ella llevó las manos a su rostro y miró con curiosidad sus palmas manchadas de sangre, volvió a rozar un dedo bajo su lacrimal derecho para mirarlo de nuevo. Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, más no llegó a sus ojos, negros como ébano opaco.

-Mira Draco – dijo tendiéndole las manos palmas arriba – mi sangre es igual a la tuya, ¿ahora te parece sucia?

-Hermione...- susurró el hombre acercándose hacia ella, pero ella ondeó su mano en dirección al otro novato, desapareciendo la esfera del rubio y caminó parándose junto a Savitar – yo...

-Para usted soy Muse Darksoul, señor Malfoy- dijo con un tono impersonal, el mismo que utilizaría alguien para un perfecto desconocido -Igual que para usted Señor Potter -Entonces dió una última mirada al Rubio – Y sí, sufrieron, su madre, padre y tía, también sus tíos Lestrange, ambos, Rodulfus y Rabastan, me encargué que sufrieran tanto como su mujer, su amante y sus hijos.

-Hermione ¿Qué es todo ésto? ¿Tú...?- Harry dudó, la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada

-Hermione Granger y su hija murieron hace meses señor Potter, mutiladas ambas sobre el suelo de piedra del Gran Comedor del castillo de Hogwarts mientras su amigo Ron Weasley era utilizado bajo una Maldición Imperius para profanar su cuerpo una y otra vez, y entonces él recibió el Beso del Dementor, lo último que vieron cada uno de ellos, fue la vergüenza la ira y la pena en los ojos del otro. Y sí, Hermione Granger vivió un tórrido romance con Draco Malfoy durante su misión de espionaje, mientras estaba prisionera en la fortaleza enemiga, hasta que ALGUIEN olvidó enviar la poción con cabellos de la chica muggle que supuestamente había sido esclavizada por el Señor Tenebroso.

-Ginevra debió enviártela, ella era quien se ocupaba de ello.

-Lo sé señor Potter, por eso cuando fui tras usted y no le hallé esperé hasta el amanecer, lo cual me dió tiempo para pensar en ciertas cosas y reconocer que ella habría hecho cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mí desde que me consideraba una traidora por defender a Malfoy y a Snape, mientras que usted había sido como un hermano. Le alegrará saber que extraje a su hijo del cuerpo de la perra Weasley. con mis propias manos, antes de torturarla; un saludable varón para continuar con el linaje Potter, no como el de los Malfoy, que se extinguió para siempre.

El rubio escupió en el piso y pisó el lugar

-Mejor de esa manera, casi me alegra saber que fue en manos de Granger, Draco Malfoy se ocupó de Voldemort y todos los mortífagos restantes de la primera y segunda generación, sólo dejó a los hijos de Mortios que pudieran probar que su filiación con la Orden de Walpurgis había sido indeseada, y por supuesto, no le agarraron el gustico al asunto.

Muse volvió a reír a carcajadas, mirando a Savitar, consciente del espectáculo Dantesco que ella y sus antiguos compañeros de vida habían dado.

-¿Recuerda Savitar, que le dije cómo sólo cinco Mortífagos de un ejército completo habrían aprobado el juicio de la esposa de Zarek? ¡Aquí tiene a uno! Fíjese que usó su acto de venganza para acabar con la escoria del mundo mágico, el otro era Severus Snape... ¿A quienes dejaste vivir, Orion Black?

-Nott, Parkinson y y Zabini- dijo el rubio mirando al horizonte, donde una polvareda se alzaba al final de Ursulines Street anunciaba que uno o varios motoristas se aproximaban, Acheron permaneció en silencio, así como no podía ver sus destinos, sabía claramente los más íntimos pensamientos de cada uno de los presentes, bueno, no Savitar, ciertamente, y entendió claramente el designio de las Parcas, la reunión de los tres jóvenes magos aquí, el que entraran al servicio de Artemisa, como descendientes de los hijos humanos de Lycaon, de su primer matrimonio con una humana atlante, llevaban en la sangre la maldición de la casta Kattalakis...

_Si, Acheron podían desconocer sus futuros, pero podía entender a las Destinos._

-¿Tus compinches de Hogwarts? -Bufó Potter -¿Seguro que si enviaran a las hijas de Astrea no te refundirían con ellos?

-¡He Lighting Volt! - Gritó la mujer ganándose una mirada iracunda del hombre que al agitar la cabeza para encararla echó atrás con el movimiento su cabello y éste se despejó sobre su frente revelando una esclarecedora cicatriz en forma de Rayo -Malfoy a dado más piel por mí que yo por ti, así que ten un poco de respeto en mi presencia.

-¡JA! ¿Viste Muse? Pudo conseguir borrar cada puta marca de su cuerpo y se quedó con el rayo ¿Sigues con tu complejo de héroe martirizado?

-No me jodas Malfoy, seguro que tú te quedaste también con la maldita marca de Mortífago. -bufó de nuevo el moreno.

El rubio se terminó de abrir la camisa negra que llevaba y se la sacó por completo bajo la mirada atenta del moreno y la inquisitiva de Muse, mostró ambos antebrazos y luego se dió vuelta y mostró la espalda. Una silueta de Hogwarts recortado contra la luna llena y apenas naciente se marcaba en su espalda, sobre su corazón, casi en medio del pecho, llevaba un escudo, una franja verde, una gris y una roja, bordeadas de un marco escudo heráldico en oro y sobre éstas: un león con una cabeza de serpiente en la cola.

-No me jodas, yo quiero un par de esos- bromeó la mujer señalándole- Pero va a ser un problema el de Slyfindor en el pecho.

-¿Slyfindor? ¿Tú te escuchas Hermione?- bramó Potter caminando hacia ella con el rostro desencajado, el blondo le interceptó mientras ella le ignoraba.

-¿Tu te escuchas Potter, hace un rato estabas culpándola de aliarse conmigo para traicionar a la Orden de la Luz, que tiene de raro que se fusionen las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin luego de eso? ¡Sería el sueño cumplido de Dumbledore!

-Oh vamos- dijo la mujer mirando su reloj – Estamos gastando valioso tiempo comportándonos como los idiotas que eramos en el colegio, y esta vez lo que está en juego no es una detención con Snape o McGonagall, sino las vidas que podríamos evitar ser tomadas por un Daimon, así que por qué no terminamos las presentaciones, tomamos nuestra asignación y aplazamos por el siguiente trío de semanas los pleitos insubstanciales? Son las nueve de la noche y ustedes dos tienen la eternidad para terminar de patearse el culo mutuamente a ver cual resiste mas veces su triple recoil.

Dicho esto ella se giró y encaró de nuevo a Savitar, Acheron, Nick y Talon, parándose firme mientras extraía un celular de su sobretodo negro, dejando entrever al abrirlo una blusa rojo sangre de cuello Halter con un escote vertiginoso y un tatuaje en forma de serpiente en medio del pecho, era verde y plata, sobre un escudo de cuarteles rojos y mostaza. El escote se cerraba casi en las costillas y la breve blusa terminaba en la cintura a duras penas, el pantalón de terciopelo negro que acompañaba el modelo era de corte extra-bajo, dejando ver bastante piel y se ceñía a las curvas de su cadera y derriere hasta la mitad de los muslos, donde empezaba a ampliarse hasta culminar en unas botas estilo campana sobre unas botas Doc Marten's custom Estileto con tacón alto y plataforma. Draco adivinó que llegarían hasta las rodillas, justo como ella las prefería, y conociendo la lista de recomendaciones que le habían dejado y el catálogo de encargos que podía pedir a su escudero, seguro eran especialmente diseñadas para portar cuchillas, o alguna cosa igual de letal.

Draco le hizo un buen repaso, hasta este momento había estado viviendo de sus recuerdos, creyendo que no volvería a verla en toda la eternidad, pero ahora... Nada, una jodida mierda, igual no podía verla, una de las putas normas de su nueva existencia, dos Cazadores Oscuros no podían estar juntos, y nada de medias naranjas. Claro que él y Hermione Granger nunca habían apostado por una relación real, ellos dos no se amaban ni nada por el estilo, se habían dado unos cuantos revolcones y nada más. Quizás con el tiempo volvieran a darse un revolcón en nombre de los viejos tiempos, pero... no, a ella le gustaban las reglas, y él sabía seguirlas...


	2. Entre recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que podaís reconocer pertenecen a J.K. Rawling y Warner y blah blah blah y a Sherrilyn Kenyon y sus fabulosas sagas Harry Potter y Dark-Were-Dream Hunters respectivamente. No me gusta la sopa y no recibo ningún otro beneficio que la felicidad que me producen ustedes al leerme, escribir reviews, mis más humildes gracias por todos los reviews y alertas de historia, y por todas y todos quienes han agregado Venganza Oscura a sus listas de historias favoritas y se han suscrito a ella. Me hacen sentir muy feliz, y también me da un poquito de miedo, espero no decepcionarles.

Las otras historias (todas ellas) serán actualizadas pronto, y los reviews que no he respondido estoy a punto de hacerlo.

Para quienes preguntaron: Sí, Orion Black es el "alias" de Draco, Orion, recordarán, era un tío abuelo y creo que tuvo un bisabuelo o algo así, el nombre tiene lógica, más por significado que por lazos familiares. Muse es musa, Hermione era el nombre de una de las acompañantes de las musas, por quien llamaron así Helena mal llamada "de Troya" y su marido a una hija suya luego de su regreso de Troya. El nombre significa "Emisaria" o "Mesajera" (Hermes-Herminio/ Hermione-Herminia)

Darksoul es un apellido que creo haber creado como nick (no tengo conocimiento de que exista en realidad) hace muchos años y uso mucho para mis personajes y significa literalmente Alma Oscura, y bueno, James Evans es el nuevo nombre de Harry, bastante predecible luego de que según J.K. Le pusiera esos tamaños nombres a sus hijos. Cualquier otra pregunta, ya hablaremos.

Gracias por la tremenda recepción que le han dado ha este fic. Soy toda de ustedes.

Gracias, mis más humildes gracias.

_**Venganza Oscura:**_

_Capítulo II_

**Entre recuerdos.**

El turno había sido una grandísima mierda. Eso es lo que había sido.

Muse se dejó caer en el asiento de su Mustang y estiró la mano a la guantera, extrajo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y puso sus manos en la tarea de extraer el pedazo de vidrio que tenía clavado en un pómulo, justo bajo la cuenca del ojo izquierdo.

La mierda de ser un Dark Hunter es que ninguna droga de ningún tipo hacía efecto en tu cuerpo. Teóricamente, había leído en la web de los Hunters que el "Deseo" y un par de pociones de los magos podían influir en el cuerpo de un cazador. Ningún medicamento, ningún licor, ningún estupefaciente podían hacer mella en tu sistema.

Había habido rumores por supuesto, siempre los había, pero en las pasadas noches ya se había hecho hasta con heroína del hospital muggle... Pasar la seguridad de los muggles, u Ords, como debía acostumbrarse a llamar ahora por igual a magos y muggles no iniciados, con sus recién adquiridos poderes y con el conocimiento mágico que había obtenido hasta su muerte había sido tan fácil que había sido aburrido. Salvo por las cámaras de seguridad, en las cuales jamás debería quedar registrada, por la buena o por la mala, todo lo demás había sido pan comido.

Lo dicho: aburrido.

La mujer dentro de ella ya estaba extrañando el sol, el calor de los rayos del astro rey acariciando su piel, la luz roja tras tus parpados, el todo dorado que adquiría su piel tras una buena asoleada...

Pero tenía ventajas inconmensurables: Sólo un daño demasiado destructivo, un trauma masivo por ejemplo, una aplastada de cráneo, una exposición a los reinos del señor Apolo, una decapitación, un desmembramiento, cosas así de definitivas podían acabar con ella, no tenía que responder ante el Ministerio de Magia así que podía hacer con su magia lo que le diera la gana, no necesitaba un canalizador de su magia desde su entrenamiento con Savitar y tenía delante de si la eternidad para hacer lo que le viniera en gana cuando no estuviera protegiendo mortales y matando Daimons.

Que su escudera Barnacles Sangre Azul proviniera de una familia mágica sólo era un añadido.

¿La real cagada?

La regla # 8 del manual de Cazador Oscuro (que no era un manual realmente, sino una serie de recomendaciones y comentarios que Acheron había hecho a los Dark Hunters durante siglos, usando prácticamente las mismas palabras y que ellos graciosamente habían tenido a bien recopilar en el tablón del foro de los DH con todo y un prólogo que el ex cazador Talón había sonsacado al propio Ash) resaba claramente: Nada de familiares ni amigos que te conocieran antes de que murieras.

Alguien había hecho la excepción a esa regla asignándola a la misma ciudad con no uno, si no dos de sus antiguos conocidos, que resultaban ser magos también, y Cazadores Oscuros para más señas: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Lo malo de que las drogas no te hicieran nada: No podías palear el dolor en tu cuerpo, como justo ahora que acababa de extraer no uno si no dos fragmentos de vidrio de la piel de su rostro, o la puñalada que tenía en el abdomen y que estaba vendando en ese momento.

Y que dolía como el infierno.

Pensando objetivamente, no dolía tanto como la tortura a la que había sido sometida antes de morir.

Su teléfono vibró mientras ella misma se estremecía ante las memorias, lo sacó con una mano rebañada de sangre de su bolsillo y presionó el botón de llamada, al instante la voz de Salessia, su escudera, le llegó vibrante a los oídos.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, faltan treinta minutos para el amanecer, Muse.

-See, lo había notado, sólo que me estoy desangrando dentro de mi coche a dos millas de casa, no te preocupes ya voy en camino.- Enfatizó sus palabras con el sonido del motor del coche encendiéndolo, una de sus manos sujetó el volante mientras movía la palanca de cambios con su poder mental.

-¿Necesitas que llame a D'Nikhos?- sugirió su escudera y Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio inferior mientras lo consideraba, con obvios resultados.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó para luego lamerse el labio -No lo llames, no es tan grave, con un buen día de sueño estaré como nueva.

-Casi me dejas sin oído ¿Qué pasó?

-Me volví a morder- la risita cantarina de Salessia le llegó a través del aparato y tuvo que esforzarse en mantener la vista en el camino y seguir conduciendo

-Lo siento jefa, nunca había sido asignada a un Hunter, y el hecho de que seas una novata es francamente hilarante, al menos ya hablas bien, Lighting Bolt todavía suena como si tuviera la lengua hinchada.

-Probablemente la tenga- concedió -Yo tuve por 11 años la costumbre de morderme el labio inferior, él es torpe por naturaleza, seguramente sigue mordiéndose la lengua. Ve subiendo a tu auto, estoy casi allí.

Del otro lado de la linea sonó el motor de un auto al encenderse y el traqueteo metálico del portón automático del garaje interno. Usando su remoto Hermione abrió las rejas góticas de entrada a sus terrenos y entró por ellas al mismo tiempo que el auto de Salessia abandonaba el garaje. Con perfecta coordinación se encontraron a mitad del camino y cada una atravesó el segundo juego de puertas y cuando portón y rejas se cerraron Hermione estaba aparcando y Salessia iba camino a la Universidad.

-En cambio Orion parece que hubiera nacido con esos colmillos, es perturbador, parece un Daimon en lugar de un Hunter ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé, si no le hubiera conocido durante tanto tiempo, ya lo habría convertido en una Sombra. Que te valla bien en la universidad, y recuerda traerme las grabaciones que te pedí.

-Bien, pero en todo caso ¿Para qué quieres esas grabaciones?

-Tengo la misma edad que tú ¿Sabias? Necesito algo de sentido de continuidad, o voy a enloquecer.

-Vale, estoy entrando ya en el tráfico, te dejé desayuno listo y la tina llena, trata de no bañar de sangre la moqueta del salón.

-Hecho.

Hermione cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento, respirando profundamente antes de estirar el brazo derecho y abrir la portezuela, reprimiendo un gemido cuando el dolor de la herida barrió a través de su cuerpo. La puñalada era mucho más seria de que había querido reconocerle a Salessia, pero haciéndole perder un tercer día de clases en la universidad no conseguiría nada, trayendo a D'Nikhos a casa por tercer día consecutivo tampoco conseguiría nada.

Maldición, Savitar definitivamente había sido blando con ella durante el entrenamiento, o simplemente algo iba mal con ella, con sus reflejos, con su cabeza, con esas malditas memorias.

Había pasado por mucho y por casi nada recientemente. Sólo unos meses atrás había estado dentro de Hogwarts, la caída fortaleza, haciéndose pasar por una muggle cualquiera, maldición, se había dejado capturar específicamente para esa misión utilizando un filtro que fijaba las propiedades de la poción multijugos, haciéndola conservar la apariencia por siete horas en lugar de una. Snape se encargaba de mantener preparados el filtro mientras la Orden del Fénix le enviaría con regularidad la poción con los cabellos de la joven muggle que necesitaba.

Había pasado casi un año sin ver su cuerpo, su verdadera apariencia, su rostro, sus manos, sus ojos.

Había pasado casi un año sin utilizar magia más que para enviar Patronus en las noches, solamente si Snape se lo permitía. Realmente había sido una esclava, dependiendo no sólo de agradar a los mortífagos y evitar provocar la ira de Lucius Malfoy, sino también de que Severus Snape regresara vivo de sus misiones y de que Draco Malfoy siguiera odiando a su padre. Había pasado un año entre las paredes del castillo que había sido otrora su refugio, siendo poco más que una esclava sirvienta y un calientacamas para cualquiera de los mortífagos que allí habían residido, en el mejor de los días.

Severus no podía protegerla siempre, no podía retenerla a su lado todas las noches, y aún las noches que pasaba con él o con Draco su cuerpo era usado, antes de llegar con ellos o al amanecer, cuando volvía a sus "deberes". La única razón por la que sabía que su hijo había sido concebido por Draco es que Snape la lanzaba un hechizo de anticoncepción cada noche cuando la recibía en su recámara. Esos hechizos no servían cuando se amaba a... Sacudió ese pensamiento como aun molesto moscón. Severus se había puesto como un energúmeno y le había prohibido revelar su secreto, haciéndola beber asquerosas pociones para preservar a su nena, ya estaba todo preparado para introducir a la Orden del Fénix al castillo y hacerla huir del Reino Unido.

Luego su mascarada había caído y había sido torturada por casi tres días y sus noche, las palmas de sus manos clavadas al suelo de piedra con estacas espectrales, las piernas atadas a estacas igual que las muñecas, como si las estacas en sus propias manos no fueran suficientes para retenerla. El dolor de sus manos había sido el menor de todos los males. Entremedio de toda la crueldad la mano caritativa de Narcissa había sido lo peor: una cruel charada, diseñada para romperla en pedazos aún más pequeños. Una vez le había asegurado que nadie más tenía conocimiento de que se había infiltrado había abogado a su condición de madre,pero su hijo concebido seguramente por una de las violaciones a que había sido sometida solo era el bastardo mestizo hijo de una escoria... Hasta que su prometido oficial había enloquecido al no tener noticias de ella y se había acercado demasiado al castillo en un acto irreflexivo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba caer sus llaves en el fregadero, quitándose el abrigo y los pantalones a tropezones mientras avanzaba a la escalera que conducía a la planta superior de la casa, directamente al cuarto protegido del sol en la tercera planta. Con un ademan de la mano dejó el fregadero abierto y las llaves aclarándose mientras la ropa que había descartado se dirigía a uno de los almacenadores plásticos que Salessia había conseguido para dicho fin.

Para ser una muchacha de 26 años Salessia era muy aseada y ordenada, casi maniática, como ella misma lo había sido, lo era aún. Hermione casi no recordaba lo que era ser ella misma una muchacha normal, preocupada por exámenes finales y apuntes escolares, por la ropa y los libros. Dentro de otro par de meses seguramente lo abría olvidado.

Servir en Nueva Orleans por todo un trimestre le había enseñado un par de cosas, como que los Daimons normales habían decidido hacer un pequeño éxodo, más al norte. Sabiendo que Acheron, el líder indiscutido de la manada Dark Hunter, estaba permanentemente establecido en la ciudad desde el Katrina prestando su ayuda al Hábitat para la Humanidad, lo que se dejaba caer sobre Nueva Orleans por ahora eran Spathi y algún que otro incauto.

Hermione había sobrevivido por los pelos esta noche, a su primer encuentro con múltiples Spathi Daimons, pero probablemente nadie le creería. La mierda de ser un novato.

Un destello de luz mientras ponía el pie en el último escalón frente a su recámara le hizo cubrirse los ojos y sisear.

-Debiste llamarme- el hombre alto y blanco de cabello negro y ojos espectacularmente azúles frente a ella lucía impasible, sus ojos no translucían ninguna preocupación, como tampoco lo hacía su voz, los brazos cruzados indolentemente sobre el pecho.

¿Para que querría uno llamar a Ice man cuando lo que necesitas es soledad o confort?

-No lo creí necesario D'Nikhos, sólo necesito tumbarme a dormir y estaré bien.

-¿Notas que tras de ti, desde la entrada hay unos dos buenos litros de sangre? ¿Cómo es que aún estas consciente?

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger, la mujer mas testaruda del planeta, voy a llegar a mi cama sin tu ayuda y tú puedes velar mis sueños si deseas, pero no me vas a regañar como a una nena por no llamarte, no es una herida mortal.

D'Nikhos se descruzó y la alzó en brazos antes de destellarse con ella dentro del dormitorio y ponerla sobre la cama.

Acheron en persona le había pedido que vigilara los sueños de ésta particular Dark Huntress, que había sufrido una muerte especialmente brutal y extraña para el siglo en que vivían y la edad que tenía. La muchacha era una mujer joven, apenas dejando la adolescencia, pero sus sueños estaban plagados desde la temprana adolescencia con perros tricéfalos y dragones y sirenas, demonios acuáticos, magos tenebrosos, serpientes gigantescas, objetos mortales, maldiciones, violaciones y torturas. Había crecido en medio de una guerra y se había convertido a sí misma en un objetivo por su lealtad y compañerismo, había puesto el cuerpo entre el otro Cazador y la muerte y se había convertido en una líder para un ejército de jóvenes que habían encontrado una y otra vez el modo de burlar a adversarios mayores, más experimentados y más crueles que ellos.

Había perdido su infancia y su inocencia en la guerra, había perdido la honra, luego sus amistades, su familia y su vida y la de su hijita no nata. Su mente había estado fragmentada cuando se vendió al servicio de Artemisa, y ahora mismo, seguía estando mas cerca de la locura que de otra cosa.

Un primer sueño y había tenido que acudir a M'Ordant, M'Adoc y D'Alerian y solicitar a un par de Skoti para ella. La emoción y el dolor en sus pesadillas y recuerdos habían sido suficientes para tocarle a él y los tres Líderes de los Dream Hunters, quienes habían hecho lo que habían podido y habían llamado nada menos que a Xypher y le habían devuelto momentáneamente sus poderes. Xypher era un desalmado Skotos que solía aterrorizar a los humanos para alimentarse de sus emociones. Con ella no había tenido que hacerlo y en tres días de sueño la había despojado de casi toda su locura.

Xypher, que ya era un humano cuando lo habían convocado para ella, les hizo jurar que nunca más le pedirían retomar aquel trabajo.

Ahora aquí estaba de nuevo D'Nikhos, forzando a la mujer a dormir para poder sanarla.

Rompió lo que quedaba de su camiseta y la usó para retirar la sangre que la cubría antes de aplicar sus manos sobre ella y acompañarla en su sueño.

Era una de esas extrañas humanas que eran capaces de sueños vívidos y a todo color, y D'Nikhos siempre encontraba desconcertante la perfección con que reconstruía los paisajes de su amada Escocía en sus sueños.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en una puesta de sol colorida, un manto de nieve cubría el pueblo de Hogwarts, y una muchacha castaña de unos trece años caminaba envuelta en abrigos junto a un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad, tal vez un año menor, con el cabello de un rojo encendido. Llevaban en sus manos paquetes de compras y un chico de cabello negro iba unos pasos tras ellos.

-Harry, si no te apuras nos van a dejar los carruajes y vamos a tener que caminar hasta el castillo, no nos podemos perder la cena amigo, me muero de hambre.-exclamó el pelirrojo mirando sobre su hombro. El moreno no pareció escucharles, la muchacha reía.

-¿Y cuando no tienes hambre Ron? - desenvolvió un paquete de papel y sacó unos bollos de canela, ofreciéndole uno al muchacho que lo aceptó gustoso.

-¡Gracias Hermione! Estos bollos que hace tu madre son geniales. -Había dicho algo más mientras la chica se detenía y se giraba para esperar al otro, pero las palabras habían sido ahogadas por el enorme mordisco de bollo que tenía en la boca.

-Gracias Hermione- musitó el otro muchacho tomando el que ella le ofrecía.

-¿Estás preocupado otra vez Harry? Tal vez no deberías abandonar el castillo, si éste Sirius Black de verdad está tras de ti, es mas peligroso que salgas que aburrido quedarte en el castillo.

-Ustedes pueden salir, si estuvieras en mi posición tal vez...

-¡No me vengas con esas Harry! Te dijimos que si gustabas nos quedaríamos a pasarla en el castillo contigo y tú nos dijiste que no era necesario.

-Es cierto Harry, prácticamente nos obligaste a subirnos en los carruajes.- intervino el pelirrojo antes de devorar el trozo que le quedaba de rollo, inmediatamente se acercó a la chica por más.

-¡Déjale a tus hermanos tontorron!- chilló ella contando por encima los bollos restantes. -A ver, otro para Harry, otro para mí, dos para Percy, cuatro para los gemelos, dos para Ginny, eso deja sólo dos para Hagrid y dos para Neville, Ronald, no puedes comer más.

-¿Neville?- preguntó Ronald con la boca otra vez llena -¿Por que le guardas a Neville?

-Por que es mi amigo también Ron, y Neville fué muy amable al guardarnos tarta de manzanas de la que mandó su abuela para navidades ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Entonces regálame una de las de Percy!

-¡No Ron!

-¡Harry también quiere otra! ¿no es verdad Harry?

-¡He! No me metan a mí en eso, a mi me queda mi segunda, si Hermione todavía me la quiere dar, tú eres el único con un agujero en el estómago.

La chica hizo un mohín satisfecho ante las palabras de su amigo, justo en ese momento un perro lanudo negro, famélico y con el pelo casi ralo les salió al paso

-¡Oh, pobre perrito! ¡Miren! ¡Está casi desnutrido!- chilló Hermione metiendo la mano en el saco de bolos y arrojándole uno al perro sobre la nieve, casi entre las patas, el perro lo olisqueó, mirando con recelo a la joven antes de posar la mirada en el muchacho de cabello negro.

-¡A él si le das! ¡Aparece un perro medio muerto y Hermione le da uno de los rollos de canela de su madre, pero no puede darle uno a su mejor amigo!¿Estás viendo Harry? ¿Qué será después, piernas de pavo?

-¡Hay Ron qué idea tan buena! Se me había olvidado que aquí tengo unos bocadillos para Fangs y los restos del pavo de nuestro almuerzo, se los llevaba a Fangs para que se limara un poco los colmillos, pero seguro que nuestro amiguito aquí los aprecia más que el viejo perro de Hagrid.

La muchacha se acercó al perro, que mordisqueaba a placer el bollo de canela sin despegar los ojos de ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo a unos pasos de él enseñándole el contenido de una de las bolsas, estaba a rebozar de galletas para perro tamaño extra extra grande. Dejó la bolsa allí y se levantó, yendo de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos.

Los tres chicos habían seguido su caminata hasta una arboleda unos metros más al sur, dónde el chico de cabello negro se había echado una capa encima que lo hacía parecer de un color azulino y se había despedido de sus amigos antes de regresar por el camino y detenerse a mirar como cruzaban la arboleda y se subían a unos carruajes tirados por corceles demoníacos de un tono tan azul como el chico. En torno habían muchos adolescentes, pero ninguno parecía mirar al muchacho o a los caballos.

D'Nikhos comprendió que en la mente de la Dark Hunter esas figuras eran ahora invisibles para los demás. No que el no supiera lo que eran los thestrals, pero no parecía tener lógica, como ningún otro sueño de ella.

El sueño cambió de pronto, a una casa oscura y lúgubre de estilo Tudor, construida cerca del Támesis. La joven se encontraba enfrente, mirando la casa con ojos brillantes y traía una bolsa de panes en la mano. Corrió las escaleras y entró sin llamar.

-He regresado ¡Señora Weasley, Señor Black!- dijo caminando por un largo y oscuro pasillo y descendiendo unas escaleras, empujó unas puertas dobles y algo destartaladas de madera y se quedó muy quieta.

Un hombre alto y esbelto de cabello y ojos muy negros y brillantes estaba de pie cerca de ella, vestía una túnica y capa negras, la nariz recta y el cabello que caían sobre sus mejillas, casi hasta sus hombros le daban un aspecto siniestro y una mueca de desagrado se dibujó al verla. Otro hombre estaba sentado a una mesa y una mujer baja y con sobrepeso estaba atareada en los fogones.

-Profesor Snape, buenas tardes.

-Señorita Granger- el hombre hablaba con una lenta cadencia, mientras que sus ademanes eran bruscos cuando tomó un vaso de la mesa y apuró el contenido ambarino del mismo.

-¡Ha Hermione!- saludó la mujer regordeta y pelirroja que estaba al final de la cocina -Ya me estabas preocupando querida ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Todo está aquí señora Weasley- dijo sacando de entre su abrigo una bolsa de papel arrugado- Polvo de encina, repelente para Doxys, limpiador mágico ultrapoderoso de la Bruja Wilkins y ojos de escarabajos.

-¿Qué es lo que huelo?- interrumpió el hombre que estaba sentado, su cabello negro salvaje y revuelto le daba la apariencia de un buscapleitos y sus ojos grises brillaban con picardía. -¿Son bollos de canela súper fabulosos de la Señora Granger?

La muchacha le miró sorprendida

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Ya no recuerdas que el día que nos conocimos me regalaste uno? ¡Estaba mucho mejor que las golosinas para perro!

Hermione se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la mirada por un momento antes de mirarle de nuevo.

-Creo que lo había había olvidado señor Black-

-¡O vamos, dime Sirius, no he sido nunca un señor!-

-¡Sirius! Hermione es una niña, no es correcto que te trate de tú a tú-le riñó la señora pelirroja mientras la muchacha caminaba a tomar una charola.

-Prescindiré del "Señor" pero seguiré llamándole por su apellido si a la Señora Weasley le parece bien.

La señora Weasley pareció querer decir algo, pero el hombre le miraba de un modo implorante

-Oh, está bien, mientras se conserve cierta formalidad, debemos darle el ejemplo a éstos jóvenes, no estaría bien que...

-!Hola Sirius¡- dijeron un par de voces a coro, dos muchachos idénticos, altos y pelirrojos con muchas pecas en la cara entraron en la estancia, la mueca de desagrado de Snape se intensificó.

-Madre- saludó uno

-Profesor- saludó el otro,entonces ambos miraron a la muchacha que estaba poniendo casi seis docenas de bollos sobre una bandeja y volvieron a hablar a una voz

-¡Hermione!

-Oh mira George, la madre de Hermione a decidido alimentarnos.

-¡Perfecto Fred! Ya extrañaba esos rollos, auténtico sabor a miel y canela.

-¿Estás segura que no suelta la receta? George cree que son fabulosos

-¿Estás segura que no quieres casarte con uno de nosotros? Mejor yo, Fred es demasiado tonto.

-George es demasiado tonto, pero puedo permitirte casarte con él si prometes que cuando tu madre te dé la receta nos alimentarás a ambos.

Y entonces los dos estuvieron demasiado ocupados comiendo para seguir hablando, pero sosteniendo los bollos se acercaron a la castaña por cada lado y posaron sendos besos en sus mejillas.

-¡Fred, George! ¡Déjen a Hermione en paz! ¿Ya terminaron de desatascar el retrete de la segunda planta?

-¡Si má! -Respondieron de nuevo a coro

-¡Y de limpiar la tina!

-¡Y de lavar el lavamanos!

-¡Y los azulejos!

-¡Y el suelo!

-¡Y Ron está lavando las cortinas!.

-¡Y Ginny está puliendo el picaporte!

-¡Fred!- una muchacha pelirroja estaba parada en la puerta con los brazos en jarras- ¿Pulir el picaporte? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hola Hermione! ¡Mmmm qué rico, bollos Granger! ¡Pruébalos mamá, seguro que tu si les encuentras el ingrediente secreto, la señora Longbotton está intentándolo desde hace dos años!

-Buenas noches- el anciano más extraño que uno se pudiera imaginar estaba en la puerta, con casi mas de dos metros de estatura, una túnica azul cielo y una sobreveste plata, ambas cosas con bordados de dragones bola de fuego chinos en colores brillantes, probablemente hechas en seda china.

Se hizo un pequeño jaleo mientras todos saludaban al anciano Albus Dumbledore y éste se acercaba a robar un pastelillo de la fuente.

-Discúlpame Molly, pero me he saltado el almuerzo, y a mis años ya uno no resiste el apetito con tanta presteza.

-Los trajo Hermione, Director- comentó la mujer mirando con recelo los panes que sus hijos, hija, Sirius y Dumbledore parecían disfrutar a placer. Movido por una curiosidad que jamás admitiría Severus Snape alargó la mano y tomó uno.

Un gesto de añoranza había aparecido en su rostro y había cruzado una mirada con Sirius Black, que se la devolvió como si ambos compartieran algún viejo recuerdo. Luego se volvió a la chica y la inquirió:

-¿No sabes hacerlos tú misma Hermione?

-Pues, mamá me enseñó, pero se niega a darme el ingrediente súper secreto hasta que me case, dice que las mujeres Svenson han estado haciéndole esa receta a sus maridos por generaciones, y que no piensa romper la ancestral tradición Svenson. Pero por otro lado, tal vez logre convencer a mi abuela.

-Pues cásese pronto, señorita Granger- había dicho Severus Snape dejándo a todo boquiabiertos antes de salir de la cocina como alma que persigue el Diablo.

-Mejor trata de convencer a tu abuela- había dicho Sirius- ya seré muy viejo para comerlos cuando te cases.

Las carcajadas que había despertado dicho comentario habían durado un par de minutos. Entonces el sueño había cambiado nuevamente, a esa misma cocina, tal vez unos meses después pues la muchacha parecía igualmente joven, decoraciones de navidad estaban por todos lados, como si alguien las hubiera regado en una loca carrera.

La muchacha estaba parada sobre un banquillo, vistiendo una larga falda hasta los tobillos y un top sin mangas, inclinada con un palote sobre una de las encimeras, estirando una porción de masa. Tras ella en la mesa tres hombres observaban el fuego ensimismados mientras ella cantaba un villancico en lenguaje ibérico.

-Con mi burrito sabanero voy camino de Bélen, si me ven, si me ven, voy camino de Belén...

-¿Qué clase de canción ridícula es esa?- preguntó de pronto Severus Snape haciéndola callar y enrojecer.

-Es muy popular entre los hispano hablantes- farfulló soltando el palote

-Severus, la niña estaba aquí antes que nosotros, déjala hacer como le plazca- intervino el tercer hombre, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados, Remus Lupin.

-Es una tonada estúpida, si hubieras podido entender lo que decía...

-Pues yo si entendí lo que decía, y lo que creo Severus es que tu eres un amargado de mierda.- Acusó Sirius Black

-¡Ya basta! Los tres, no se puede cocinar así, y no me importa que uno sea un perro, otro mi profesor, el otro un hombre lobo y que sea su casa y su cocina Black, es mi receta, son mis ingrediente y me están arruinando el buen humor, y si me arruina el humor se arruina la receta- los tres hombres la miraron como si le hubiera cambiado los cabellos de color o se hubiera transformado en una gorgona, pero efectivamente se quedaron en silencio.

Hermione tomó un cazo que estaba al fuego al baño de maría y extendió generosamente miel fluída sobre la masa, luego soltó de nuevo el caso de la miel y colocó la canela sobre ella, agregando un poco de cacao bien molido y una pizca de pimienta sin que los hombres se dieran cuenta. Enrolló la masa y comenzó a cortarla en rollos pequeños.

D'Nikhos se sorprendió cuando entremedio del sueño/recuerdo le llegó una fragancia, un aroma, muy raros en los sueños de los mortales comunes. La chica se levantó la falda con una mano y tomando un paño de cocina con la otra se bajó del banco y caminó hasta un horno que estaba construido directamente en la pared. Usando el paño y una parte de su falda como agarraollas sacó del horno una bandeja enorme llena de rollos grandes de canela dirigiéndose con ella a la mesa

-Cuidado Profesores, Black, está muy caliente.

Apenas les había dado tiempo de retirar los brazos de la mesa cuando la chica dejó caer la bandeja y la empujó hacia Snape que era el ocupaba la cabecera de la mesa. Acto seguido se volteó y sacó una segunda que siguió el mismo destino, y una tercera. Hermione Granger se inclinó sobre las bandejas y aspiró el olor de su contenido antes de hacer una mueca satisfecha, caminó al gabinete de junto, extrajo cuatro platos y abrió la alacena sacando también una cesta de picnic cubierta con un paño.

Con un volteador se ayudó para retirar cuatro roles gigantescos de una bandeja y servirlos a los platos, entonces le puso enfrente a cada uno un plato y descubrió la cesta. Sacó un frasco de sirop de chocolate amargo que ponía Hershey's en la etiqueta y bañó con él la mitad de su rol, a la otra mitad le colocó una buena porción de Mantequilla de maní de la misma marca y cortó un trozo de queso blanco y cubrió todo con él dejando cesta, queso y cuchillo al alcance de los hombres cuando se retiró a seguir preparando los roles pequeños, que ya sólo había que poner en las bandejas.

Tenía encima los ojos de Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Harry Potter que acababa de entrar atraído por el aroma cuando cortó con tenedor y cuchillo un bocado y se lo llevó a los labios con delicada finura. Su expresión y el ruidito de placer que había hecho impulsaron a todos a rteirar azorados la mirada, se dedicaron a seguir sus dictados, menos Snape, que tomó su plato sin aditarlo y se retiró de la cocina sin siquiera agradecerle.

El sueño esta vez se sacudió violentamente mientras cambiaba, como si D'Nikhos si estuviera parado dentro de una burbuja navideña y alguien la agitara para alborotar la nieve.

Prácticamente fué arrojado dentro del nuevo escenario, con Hermione parada a su lado, llevando un uniforme de colegio, larga falda plisada hasta las rodillas en tartan gris, verde y rojo, jersey gris con líneas mostaza y carmín en puños y cuello, bufanda en mostaza y rojo a juego con una corbata a franjas y una camisa blanca, medias blancas y zapatitos escolares negros completaban el conjunto. Pero era la Hermione adulta, por lo que el conjunto causaba un raro efecto con su cuerpo y facciones adultas. Miraba su propio sueño-recuerdo disociada de éste.

Era una cocina grande y con una enorme estancia con cinco enormes mesas al lado, niños, niñas, adolescentes y jóvenes atareados corrían de aquí para allá, los niños acomodando platos y copas de plata sobre las mesas, las niñas alisando los manteles, colocando cubiertos y servilletas, los adolescentes servían en elegantes y ostentosas fuentes la comida que los jóvenes adultos cocinaban y luego la llevaban a la mesa.

La Hermione del recuerdo estaba vestida escasamente con un corto vestido floreado que a duras penas cubría sus pechos y sus muslos y tenía puesto un delantal, estaba amasando pan en una mesa cuando Severus Snape se había acercado a ella y se había colocado a sus espaldas, pegado a su cuerpo, acariciando su talle suavemente con una mano.

-Detesto que hagas eso- había susurrado ella luego de un sobresalto.

-Yo odio tener que hacértelo pequeña, pero tú fuiste la que decidió meterse en la fortaleza.

-Solo despégate de mi.

-No, Rabastan viene hacia acá a buscarte, Theodore me lo dijo, así que qué prefieres Miss Granger- susurró a su oído -¿Qué te vea teniendo sexo conmigo en el corredor cuando venga a buscarte, o que vuelva a divertirse contigo frente a todos en el suelo del comedor?

-Algunas veces me pregunto cuánto placer obtienes de esto Severus.

-Menos que tú- contestó el hombre haciéndola ruborizar y bajando su mano desde la cintura de la chica hasta su entrepierna.

-Esa era yo- señaló la Hermione real, apuntando con un dedo el reflejo de la muchacha en una bandeja de plata pulida en la pared, ojos azules, cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro, y un talle aún más estrecho.-Así era cómo mis enemigos me veían, no sabían que era nada menos que Granger. Para los mortífagos capturarme era como para mi bando capturar a Lestrange, la cuñada del jefe, yo era la cuñada del jefe también, hasta que me lancé de cabeza a ésta misión suicida. Harry y Ron trataron de impedirlo, pero nadie más parecía dispuesto a confiar en Snape, sólo yo, que le conocía mejor. Esa escena de allí, por repugnante que parezca, era el menor de todos los males.

-¿No podías haber huido?- preguntó el Dream Hunter, mirando con atención el sueño de la mujer, un grupo de hombres se acercaba por el largo corredor adjunto que ocupaban las mesas. El único rubio de todos paseó su mirada plomo sobre toda la estancia, al punto todo movimiento cesó, los esclavos cayeron sobre sus rodillas y bajaron la cabeza, juntando las manos a sus espaldas. Snape soltó a la mujer, que imitó a los demás, temblando de miedo como todos, y saludó a su líder colocándose un puño sobre el corazón y bajando la cabeza antes de pararse firme.

-No- dijo la mujer- podía, claro, Severus o Draco me hubieran sacado de allí, pero gracias al terror y al sufrimiento que yo acetaba se salvaron muchísimas vidas, Lucius Malfoy no conseguía saber cómo se las arreglaban los de la Orden de la Luz para desbaratar todos sus planes, Harry creció como comandante, la esperanza de la gente resurgió, Ronald creció como estratega, no podíamos simplemente evitar sus planes anticipándonos, por que sabrían que había un espía, pero la Orden estaba reunida, preparada y lista cada vez, llegando al lugar apenas un poco después que los mortífagos, evitando que cumplieran sus objetivos... Severus me mantenía informada de todo, además de lo que escuchaba por los corredores de Hogwarts. Mi misión me hacía feliz, a pesar de las condiciones.

-¿Te hacía feliz sufrir?

-No, me hacía feliz recibir las noticias de que mi trabajo estaba dando frutas, salvando vidas, paliaba mi sufrimiento saber que era por un bien mayor.

Abajo, la escena continuaba.

-Severus, de nuevo con la muchacha, Rabastan a puesto quejas de que acaparas a la pequeña... ¿cual sería la palabra? Ah sí, calientacamas. ¿Tienes alguna predilección en especial por ésta?

-Sólo digamos mi señor, que es mi modelo favorito.

Lucius Malfoy miró detenidamente a la muchacha, con un gesto de su vara le alzó la barbilla y la hizo levantarse, aún desde la distancia, colgaba a varios centímetros del suelo como si le hubieran atado una soga al cuello y pendiera de ésta. La giró de un lado a otro, con un grupo de mortífagos hombres riendo ante su inspección.

-Según recordaba, Severus, las muggles te gustaban pelirrojas mi amigo, y menos voluptuosas.-Comentó empujando la chica a los brazos de uno de sus hombres, un pálido y alto moreno de pequeños ojos negros y mirada penetrante. La muchacha se debatió, tratando de escapar, hasta que alguien la hizo quedar inconsciente con un hechizo.

-No es cuestión de físicos Lucius, es cuestión de ímpetu. ¿Qué placer se halla en acostarse sobre una tabla acolchada y hueca?

Las carcajadas de los mortífagos volvieron a elevarse, una mujer morena y muy joven se acercó, caminando con pasos ágiles hacia el grupo, también estaba vestida de mortífago.

-Si me permite opinar, amo Lucius, luego de la exitosa misión de esta noche, debería usted dejarle la panadera a su hijo o al dulce Theo, que han estado radiantes.- su voz sonaba frívola en medio de aquel opresivo ambiente.- La última ves que Rabastan la uso pasó casi una semana antes de que tubieramos pan en las mesas.

La muchacha de cabello ébano y ojos azul celeste, tan parecida en general a la que yacía entre los brazos de Lestrange, se acercó al líder y posó un beso en su mejilla como si se tratara de un tío muy querido y no de un temido señor oscuro. Lucius la miró con detenimiento y luego a su hijo y otros dos jóvenes que se acercaban a la saga todavía con sus trajes de combate.

-¿Todo según lo previsto?

-Si padre.

-Le he prometido tu juguete a Rabastan por esta noche, a asegurado poder proporcionarnos un divertido espectáculo.

-La dejará inútil- dijo el muchacho con una mueca de desdén -Pero un líder no es tal si no puede mantener su palabra.

La muchacha que había intervenido pareció confundida, pero se encogió de hombros y salió de la estancia a paso jovial.

-Cuando termines tío Rabastan, envíala a mis aposentos, tengo que practicar mis hechizos de sanación, y como no hay nadie más gravemente herido...

D'Nikhos sintió agitarse a su anfitriona y decidió retirarla del sueño, la trasladó a una playa de Grecia, a orillas del mar, dónde sus pies eran bañados por el mar. Ella jadeó al contacto con el agua fría y luego sonrió.

-No entiendo por qué continuas visitando tus memorias en tus sueños, debes alejarte de allí hasta que tu mente pueda resistirlo sin fragmentarse de nuevo.

-No puedo controlarlo, tú puedes hacerlo, pero yo no, además, los primeros recuerdos, los de cuando fui realmente feliz., esos son los que me ayudan a seguir aquí, adelante. Cuando mi ira se desvanece y sólo me queda el dolor están esas memorias. Cuando el dolor de desvanece y resurge la ira, entonces ya he dormido y es hora de cazar Daimons. Creo que los de hoy eran Spathi por cierto.

-Sería realmente extraño, háblalo con Acheron.

-Tengo tres días dejándole mensajes que no responde, incluso lo hice público en el tablón de la web de los Dark Hunters, y como era de esperarse, me recordaron que todavía soy una novata y que mi "lamentable culo" sólo está siendo pateado por que no estoy suficientemente preparada.

-El mundo real te reclama, Muse.

Salieron del sueño bruscamente, Hermione se sentó de golpe al despertar y alargó la mano directamente al teléfono que repicaba sin cesar en la mesa de noche. Cuando respondió la voz de Draco Malfoy le sacudió el sueño que le quedaba.

-Me he quedado atrapado en el estacionamiento subterráneo de Jackson Brewery y necesito tu ayuda.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado Orion, amaneció hace un minuto, pequeño saltamontes.

-Lo sé, he llamado a Tate, pero no puede llevarme con él, hay una inspección o algo así, pero puede trasladarme contigo o con otro Hunter.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tu lugar?

-Dejé las llaves en el coche, y Tate no se va a encargar de mi coche.

-¿No tienes un jodido escudero, Orion?

-Rechacé el ofrecimiento, me manejo directamente con los Doreans.

-Pendejo, esta bien, te recibo, dale a Tate mi dirección, te la texteo en un momento ¿Si aprendiste a revisar los textos no?

-Lo anti muggle se te pasa una vez muerto.

-¡Ah! Ahora adoras todos esos cachivaches muggles ¿no?

-Yo no diría adorar. Tate acaba de llegar.

-Pónmelo para darle mi dirección al salvador de tu oh gran real culo varado.

-Granger, eres un incordio de mujer.

-Y tu un incordio de cazador, así que vamos pares.

-Tate- La voz gruesa de otro hombre se puso en linea, con un indudable acento francés en la cadencia de la voz -¿A dónde llevo el paquete?

-¿Me lo vas a entregar en una bolsa para cadáveres verdad? Un placer Tate, soy Muse, vivo en la mansión gótica nueva en Garden District, ¿La conoces?-sonaba increíblemente cordial

-Por supuesto, es el boca a boca de la ciudad por ahora, te veo en veinte, Muse, un gusto conocerte.

Cuando Hermione se giró para agradecerle a D'Nikhos por sus servicios el Oneroi había desaparecido ya.

-Gracias Nikhos- dijo al aire, esperanzadamente él podría escucharle. Supo que así había sido cuando el cuarto se llenó del aroma favorito de su infancia, rollos de canela.

Hermione bajó del cuarto y entró a la cocina, dónde su escudera le había dejado un plato cubierto y una nota.

"_Hey jefa:_

_Te he dejado una buena torre de panqueques, hay más masa en el refrigerador por si te apetecen, aunque trece parecía ser un buen número. Tienen sólo mantequilla, el queso está en el refri junto con media docena de Siropes (Lo siento pero cuando dijiste sirop Hershey's no mencionaste el sabor) Y hay pollo y bistecs para lo que quieras, lo demás en los estantes, tengo clases hasta las tres y luego voy al Santuario, el viejo Otto está de paso por la ciudad (Lo más seguro es que se quede un par de días, y querrá conocerte y a los otros dos cazadores novatos) así que estaré en casa sobre las seis, mándame un texto si necesitas algo, te toca prepararte hoy la cena si quieres salir de caza temprano._

_Cuídate Muse._

_Salessia"_

Hermione destapó el plato y miró con detenimiento los panqueques, lucían bien, vieja receta tradicional, caminó hasta la nevera y sacó el bowl de mezcla, si Malfoy tenía la mitad del apetito que su nuevo reloj biológico le exigía a ella, trece panqueques iban a ser un bocatto para él.

Benditas las persianas de acero y el cristal polarizado, podía moverse por su casa libremente sin temerle a Apolo.

Tenía ya una docena más de tortitas hechas cuando el intercomunicador dió un pitazo. Usando el circuito cerrado consultó en el monitor de la barra desayunadora la cámara de vigilancia y vió la camioneta del forense, introdujo el código de apertura y caminó hasta la secadora. Un pantalón de chándal y su sudadera a juego después ya estaba abriendo abriendo con el control a distancia la puerta del garaje. Siete minutos después escuchó voces masculinas acercándose por el corredor que comunicaba la cocina y el garaje con el cuarto de lavado.

-Buenos días princesa, tu no deseado inquilino está aquí.

Hermione se giró de la estufa para ver al rubio y a un hombre de piel morena entrar en la cocina a paso de marcha, sacó la panqueca de la sartén, la depositó en un plato y les encaró.

-Muse Darksoul- saludó estirando la mano al hombre moreno, alto y de rostro serio que se la estrechó con firmeza.

-Tate, el utiliti de los rezagados. Aquí está tu paquete. He tenido que recoger al tal Potter tres veces ya en el último mes, y es la segunda de éste, asumiré que usted es más previsora.

-Reloj y teléfono con alarma, señor Tate, son mi American Xpress.

-Chica lista, tengo que irme, mi turno empieza oficialmente en una hora, ya conozco el camino.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio mientras el otro hombre se retiraba y ella retomaba su labor frente a la estufa.

-¿Detecto hostilidad en el ambiente?- preguntó mientras ella manipulaba los mandos para dejar salir la camioneta en la que había sido trasladado hasta aquí.

-Ninguna, mi ronda de anoche fué una mierda, estoy cansada y ya empiezas a debilitar mis poderes.

-¿Estas herida?- preguntó con una nota cercana a la preocupación en su voz grave, su hablar cadencioso había perdido el arrastre que le había caracterizado antes de morir, se había despojado de él como una serpiente cambiando de piel.

-Lo estaba, una puñalada bastante fea, pero mi Dream Hunter me atendió y cerró la herida, sólo necesito descansar. Tú por el contrario te vez como si hubieras perdido contra un fashionista.

-Media docena de Daimons, patearon mi culo hasta Jackson Brewery, maté cuatro, pero dos desaparecieron dentro de un Bolt Hole.

-¿Seis? ¿Especialmente fuertes?- preguntó ella reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle si le habían herido, aún no se fiaba plenamente de ninguno de los dos magos que habían entrado al servicio de Artemisa con ella, había dejado que su mente racional se ocupara de encontrar una duda rasonable, pero sus instintos y el dolor demasiado reciente podían con ella. Aunque no llegara a saber quién la había vendido, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo sospechoso.

-Fue como pelear con hipogrifos en miniatura.

Hermione se estremeció, así mismo es como ella describiría su encuentro con los cuatro patanes que casi habían atinado a su marca del doble arco. Colocó una torre de panqueques sobre la mesa y le indicó a Malfoy la nevera con un ademán.

-Saca del refrigerador el sirop de maple y el queso, y cualquier cosa que desees para las tuyas, ya casi estoy lista.

-Bien.

Comieron en silencio, un silencio casi incómodo pero que aún así ninguno de los dos quería romper. Una vez que él hubo lavado la losa se giró para mirarla.

-Oye, lamento si te estoy incomodando. ¿Tienes algún lugar dónde pueda echarme un par de horas?

-Toca que duermas en mi cuarto seguro, el sótano aún no está reforzado, tu sabes, así que la habitación del ático es la única segura para nosotros. Pero no tomes por costumbre traer tu desafortunado culo a mi casa, programate una maldita alarma, o un día de éstos te vas a transformar en una tostada francesa.

Mientras Draco Malfoy la seguía hasta el dormitorio no podía dejar de pensar en lo realmente jodidos que estaban. Hermione le señaló la cama de matrimonio el futón antes de sentarse en el ordenador e ignorarle como a un insecto molesto, y para cuando ella terminó de reportar su noche y colocarle a Acheron un mensaje en la web ya el rubio estaba dormido, desnudo y dormido... En su cama.

Suspiró pesadamente despojándose de su conjunto deportivo y cubriéndose con una manta sobre un futón que usaba como recostadero en los tempranos atardeceres...

Mala noche... mal día...

_OoOoO_

Jadeaba, James Evans literalmente jadeaba, tal vez sólo era la respuesta de su mente ante un estímulo, su cerebro presentando instintivamente la respuesta que en vida le provocara correr media ciudad. En realidad nunca habría podido correr tan lejos, ni tan rápido.

Desde que había encontrado aquella partida de doce Daimons vagando aparentemente despreocupados y había tenido que dejar a medias su bolsa de Beignets se había olido una trampa. Habian sido especialmente fuertes, y tras haber eliminado con esfuerzos a tres de ellos, habían huido. Pero no por un bolt hole, no, eso hubiera sido fácil y satisfactorio, se habían dividido y lanzado a la carrera entre las calles y bajaban hasta el Vieux Carré. Harry Potter sentía la mala espina clavarsele en el pecho, tenía la sensación de estar siendo conducido a una trampa y quería abandonar su carrera de búsqueda y captura, o mejor dicho, búsqueda y ajusticiamiento.

Maldita regla de no dejar escapar a un sólo Daimon.

Su alarma indicó una hora para el amanecer, maldijo y siseó entre dientes mientras alcanzaba Jackson Square y con la plaza los nueve Daimons. Diez. Se paraban en una formación cuadrada en torno a uno de cabello negro y remolinantes ojos plata, ojos como los de Nick, su entrenador. Por otra calle llegaron un grupo de rubios sumándose a la carrera a la formación y un hombre rubio de ojos negros enfundado en ropa cara y cuerpo que el conocía malditamente bien, sostenía una espada ancha como si no pesara un ápice. De el lado opuesto a los recién llegados llegaron seis Daimons más y James frenó abruptamente, la sonrisa complacida del de cabello negro se transformó en una linea y su ceja izquierda se arqueó

-¿Son todos?- preguntó, uno de los del grupo más reducido exclamó con ira:

-La cazadora es una digna adversaria señor Stryker- James reculó al escuchar ese nombre -una lástima que no naciera entre los nuestros.

Hermione Granger apareció justo en ese momento llevando un par de kamas en sus manos, luciendo despeinada, sucia, herida y furiosa. Como James y Draco se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de la plaza, mirando el negro panorama. Un mohín de impaciencia cruzó sus labios. Los tres cazadores se miraron y avanzaron a un tiempo hacia el grupo, una fuerte brisa soplo desde Hermione y circuló la plaza, desde la dirección de Draco una orlada corriente de fuego azúl remontó sobre los vientos y James añadió plasma de su propia cosecha, creando un cerco con sus poderes concentrados que impidiera a nadie ver nada. Como antiguos magos, los tres habían desarrollado sus propios escudos anti ords, como el viejo hechizo repeledor de muggles, si alguno de los tres se sintió extrañado no dijo nada, ningún ord vería nada, si alguien se acercaba desearía irse a otro lugar, sus poderes formaron un domo en torno a ellos, encerrando a Daimons y Cazadores.

-Ahora veo por qué me habéis costado tropas- dijo Stryker con voz cordial falsamente cordial, -Sois realmente extraordinarios, ¿no serán por casualidad algunos de los perros de guerra de Acheron?

-¿Quien quiere saberlo?- preguntó Muse acercándose al unísono que los otros, sin mostrar ninguna otra emoción o pensamiento en su rostro que determinación. Aunque se habían reconocido los tres se mantuvieron imperturbables, enfocados en calcular la mejor manera de eliminar a la gran masa de Daimons que les enfrentaba en cerrada formación rectangular, pero James ya sabía a quien se enfrentaban, la perspectiva de acabar como una sombra no le agradaba, pero no iba a huir de la pelea

-Stryker- James estudió la expresión de los cazadores como hacía Stryker, ambos parecieron neutros.

-El hijo maldito de Apolo- comentó Hermione (Muse) a la ligera, como si se tratara de un evento social- Nos hace un gran honor al acercarse por Nueva Orleáns, ¿Quiere dejar una tarjeta de visita o un mensaje para Acheron?

Stryker lució complacido, una llama de sagacidad bailó en sus ojos de mercurio

-Sí- dijo- háganle saber que el Day Slayer ha venido a la tierra, y reclama su territorio – dijo como un rey proclamando su reino -cuando venga a recoger sus miserables restos.

Aquella fué la señal que los Catos esperaban, desplegándose la mayoría de la formación en tres grupos pares y corriendo hacia los Cazadores empuñando armas blancas.

Desde lo alto de la cornisa, Savitar sonrió al ver a su chica transfigurar sus kamas en dos puñados de bo-shurikens y lanzarlos al aire sobre su cabeza, desde dónde se desplegaron y atacaron a los Daimon que corrían hacia ella como agujas gigantes tele-dirigidas. Cinco de las veinticuatro hicieron blanco en las manchas del centro del pecho de los Daimons, convirtiéndolos en polvo dorado en el acto, mientras que las otras se clavaron en sus cuerpos fallando por poco, tres se dirigieron a Stryker, un ataque sorpresivo e inesperado por el líder de los Fabios, pero éste erigió una barrera con su poderes de semidios y los tres shurikens se clavaron en ella, vibrando como si quisieran atravesarla, hasta caer al suelo. Mientras ella aparecía un par de espadas romanas y se lanzaba contra los demás como una amazona moderna, clavando dos de ellas en pechos que se desvanecieron y se giraba sobre si misma sin desperdiciar un movimiento para cortar a otro por el abdomen y decapitar a uno más sus compañeros masculinos también explotaban a la acción.

Acheron tuvo que reconocer que el rubio era muy bueno con el florete en el que había transfigurado su anterior espada, atacando con velocidad, coordinación y una elegancia que repatearía el culo de Valerius Magnus, quien nunca había podido lograr _esa_ fluidez _grácil_ de movimientos después de haber sido entrenado a las usanzas antiguas, por mucho que había entrenado con los mejores maestros espadachines ingleses y franceses de todas las épocas. Acheron nunca había esperado conocer a un espadachín más elegante que Val, pero ahora tenía uno entre sus filas. Mientras no intentaran esquivarlo, el muchacho era capaz de estocar y cersenar a sus oponente,s detener sus avances y combinar empujones y punta pies que alejaban a aquellos para los que no estaba listo. Ya había sido herido, pero ni siquiera había hecho un gesto, no había variado aún el brillo de sus ojos.

El moreno era todo lo opuesto a los otros dos, atacaba con una furia animal que parecía brotar desde su propia su alma, si la hubiera tenido pegada al cuerpo. Se había lanzado contra los Daimons con un par de simples dagas en las manos y se liaba a golpes con el enemigo antes de girarse sorpresivamente en cualquier dirección y apuñalar salvajemente a alguno, no, no era predecible, el que estuviera a dónde el posaba sus ojos negros, sin orden ni concierto. Era salvaje, impulsivo, casi parecía un animal, un león enjaulado, dándoles una paliza a los retadores antes de clavarles los colmillos. Acheron podía verlo con su cabello negro alborotado en todas direcciones, si hubiera tenido una cola no le hubiera recordado más a Wren, o Zarek.

Faltaban treinta minutos para el amanecer cuando Muse se deshizo del último de los suyos y al girarse para encarar a Stryker y su guardia su reloj y su teléfono sonaron al mismo tiempo. Acheron la observó atentamente mientras ella observaba la hora con un mueca de desagrado.

-¡Retirada! Gritó a Orión cuando éste despachaba a uno, quedando solo con el último de su grupo, James ya caminaba hacia Stryker, cubierto de sangre que iba convirtiéndose en polvo dorado, mientras otra parecía pringar su ropa.

Cómo James no le escuchara la mujer tomó un bo-shuriken del suelo y se lo lanzó, atravesándole la mano izquierda, el moreno ni se inmutó por el dolor, pero arrojó una declaración mientras se lo arrancaba, sin detenerse, Stryker lucía complacido esperando al cazador.

-Lárgate como una cobarde Jane, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Acheron estuvo a punto de destellarse en dirección a los cazadores, pero Savitar le retuvo colocando una mano en su hombro. Aunque se tensó, Acheron no hizo nada por apartarle y permaneció estático no entendía el empeño de Savitar de mantenerse al borde, cuando al menos uno de sus cazadores estaba casi en la trampa de Stryker. Entonces los vió, una mancha de movimiento en un punto, una segunda y entonces nada.

-Están en el refugio de Muse Ash, ahora vamos- dijo el chtonian sorprendiendo a Ash, después de casi una semana de "recomendarle" ignorar la necesidad de la chica por hablar con él he ignorarla por si mismo.

_OoOoO_

Se aparecieron en la sala de estar de Muse, Orion tambaleándose al hacer pie por una herida suficientemente profunda en la pierna, James soltándose de la mujer con fuerza excesiva y lanzándole un puñetazo que chocó contra una pared psíquica.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa pedazo de _merde? _Acaba de salvar tu cuello, por no perder la costumbre, y le lanzas un puño.- interrogó Orion con la mano alzada manteniendo la barrera, tenía ganas de volver a encerrar a Potter en una burbuja como la primera noche que se encontraron en su nueva existencia.

-¿Quién te pidió que intervinieras zorra de mierda?- gritó James sin hacerle caso a Malfoy, mirando a la mujer con ira.

-Apolo se alzaba Evans- fué todo lo que ella dijo, mordiéndose un labio y lanzando una imprecación cuando se lo perforó con los colmillos, de nuevo.

-Repito ¿Quién te pidió que intervinieras?- dijo conteniendo en último instante un taco, un ruido les alertó de que tenían compañía en el vestíbulo, la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada y una par de juegos de pasos fuertes y determinados.

-¿Esperabas que te dejara convertirte en un chicharrón?- preguntó ignorando el hecho de que Acheron y Savitar estaban acercándose al estar -La próxima ve lo tendré en cuenta señor Evans, esta fué la última ve que cuidé su lamentable culo de mártir auto-flagelado.

-Perra faldera,- su voz destiló un desprecio inconfundible, ni siquiera había ira en ésta- no sé en que estaba pensando cuando fui tu amigo alguna vez- los dos recién llegados entraron a la estancia a tiempo para verla retroceder un paso como si acusara un golpe físico

-Potter, métete la lengua dónde mejor te quepa y discúlpate con Muse en éste instante, desagradecido _fil' de putin._

-¡Ya! Cómo no ha sido tu mujer preñada a la que esta puta de segunda troceó como a una gallina de frigorífico.

-Troceó a mi madre y padre Potter, fué más cruda y sangrienta que Bellatrix -dijo como si hablara de un par de animales de granja, entonces le dirigió a ella una mirada cómplice -_Mercí_, por cierto.

-Cómo no fué a ti a quien la querida Ginevra traicionó- siseó ella rompiendo el escudo de Orion sin esfuerzo y acercándose al moreno -Cómo no fuiste tú el que estuvo todo un maldito año siendo el juguete sexual de los mortífagos para pasarle información a tu maldito hermano, como...

-¡Nunca fuiste mi hermana! ¡Eras mi maldito lastre! -gritó también avanzando un paso en dirección a ella -Dejaste morir a Ron, mataste a mi mujer y casi matas a mi hijo pedazo de escoria...Vuelve a insinuarlo y te arrancaré la lengua con las uñas y te la meteré por tu sucio culo de ramera barata, si es que Malfoy a dejado algo de espacio allí después de meterte su polla de mortífago lamepenes- a una voz los otros dos saltaron sobre James con toda la intención de hacerlo puré de Cazador Oscuro, pero una increíble fuerza les pegó como a auténticas pegatinas a los tres de distintas paredes sosteniéndoles allí.

-Parecen unos niños estúpidos ¿Así es cómo hacen las cosas en Inglaterra?- preguntó Acheron con una mirada furiosa a Evans -Tu _hermana_ Cazadora Oscura te salvó del dominio de Apolo y te evitó una sesión de tortura a cortesía de Stryker, los Cazadores no se ayudan entre sí – miró entonces a Black -¿Nadie te dijo que lo que hagas a otro cazador lo sentirás diez veces más? – luego digirió su mirada a la mujer y pareció ablandarse ante el estoico modo en que aguantaba todo, como siempre había hecho, hablaba con su Dream Hunter a diario, la mujer, como todas las Dark Huntress, había sido una joya de ser humano, tan fuerte como Samia y femenina como Dangereuse -Tú interviniste en una pelea sin ser requerida, repito, los Cazadores no se ayudan entre sí, hay razones para ello.

Ella le miró a los ojos, descubiertos de las gafas que Acheron solía llevar, era la primera ve que se enfrentaba a ese par de remolinos de intensos colores fusionados con el mercurio oscuro, pero no pareció inmutarse tanto por ello como por sus palabras

-Entendido Señor, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que alguno se quede a merced del día Tate no pueda ayudarle- dijo dándole una mirada significativa a Orion.

Acheron los liberó y señaló los sillones, sólo Savitar permaneció en pie, Salessia escogió ese momento para hacer aparición, un hombre alto, robusto y blanco venía tras ella, llevaba el tatuaje de los Rito de Sangre en la mano derecha, Otto Carvaletti, adivinó Muse.

Cuando se sentó, Muse hizo una mueca de dolor y retiró un Athame del sofá

-Con que ahí la habías dejado – comentó a Black lanzándoselo, éste lo atrapó con un fluido movimiento y lo guardó en su largo sobretodo de piel negra.

-Agradecido mi señora- dijo antes de redirigir la mirada a los escuderos -Señorita Stevenson, Señor Carvaletti- Otto sonrió siniestramente

-Orion Black, ¿te atajó el amanecer?

-Casi-

-He venido por tus mensajes Muse,- habló Acheron entonces atrayendo casi toda la atención sobre si, Savitar miraba interesado las páginas de _"Moste Potente Potions" _-Al principio creí que exagerabas, pero habiendo visto a Stryker hoy con un grupo nutrido de ellos, me quedaré un par de semanas.

-Le prepararé una habitación- dijo de inmediato la bruja, Acheron despachó su gesto con un además -Me quedaré en lo de los Hunter- aseguró- pero convocaré a una reunión aquí al atardecer con los demás cazadores apostados en la zona. Ésta noche nadie saldrá de caza.

-Entonce ha escuchado el mensaje que le envió Stryker- sentenció Black, mirando a Muse envararse ante la perspectiva de usar su casa como punto de encuentro.

-Si, si no intervine fué por que Savitar quería ver cómo lo resolvían ustedes solos -disparó una mirada a Evans -fué increíblemente estúpido intentar enfrentarse a Stryker tan cerca del amanecer, la próxima vez que intentes patearle el trasero a ese malnacido, asegúrate de tener tiempo suficiente.

Otto, Salessia y Savitar miraron crípticamente a Acheron

-¿Podrán pasar el día juntos sin tratar de decapitarse mutuamente?- preguntó el alto atlante poniéndose de pie, reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Muse mirarle con recelo, pero sin un ápice del deseo sexual que solía despertar en los mortales, el toque de su tía parecía no afectarla, ni a Orion, de algún modo ellos eran inmunes a ese aspecto de su persona y sólo por eso ya le agradaban ambos. Incluso el endemoniado moreno que estaba sentado de malas maneras en el otro butacón tenía problemas para reprimir ese deseo maldito que despertaba con su presencia. Pocos eran inmunes a él, y siempre terminaba atesorándolos. Acheron sintió una ominosa punzada en el pecho.

-Hechizaré un par de recamaras para que puedan quedarse a descansar- aseguró la joven bruja poniéndose de pie también -¿A qué hora programará la reunión? Acheron casi se compadeció de su azoramiento mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de ella haciendo recuento de sus provisiones para preparar botanas -¿Y cuantos Cazadores acudirán?

-Convocaré a doce para la primera hora tras ocultarse el sol, el resto, tendremos que esperar.

Le sorprendió que ella entendiera a lo que se refería, su mente rápida calculó que podían venir unos ocho extras, que alertados por su cercanía a la ciudad podían querer dejarse caer a pesar de nos ser estrictamente solicitados, la chica sabía todos y cada uno de los nombres y conocía sus reputaciones. Probablemente vendrían también los ex-cazadores de la zona y Nick, que no se perdía un acontecimiento de su ciudad natal aunque tuviera que permanecer entre las sombras. Y ella lo sabía, tres meses apenas y ella lo sabía.

"_Chica lista"_

_OoOoO_

Muse había dejado una lista de compra para Salessia y programado su despertador para las tres de la tarde antes de acostarse, hechizando su casa con potentes encantamientos y pesadas cortinas de oscuridad para impedir la entrada de los rayos solares. Salessía debía entrar y salir por el garaje y volver a convocar los escudos quita sol de allí luego de entrar y salir para permitirle vagar libremente cuando se levantara. Afortunadamente lo había recordado.

De la habitación que le había dejado a James Evans, como se hacía llamar ahora su antiguo amigo, escapaban de cuando en cuando sonidos ahogados de dolor e ira y ella se imaginó que estaría teniendo pesadillas, _"Los Cazadores Oscuros no se ayudan entre si"_ La voz de Acheron resonó en su cabeza como si estuviera allí tras ella hablándole.

Se preparó para estirar la masa que había hecho, ni siquiera sabía por que estaba preparando aquellos dulces y bollos para la reunión, a no ser que fuera el lado femenino de su antigua personalidad pidiéndole que siguiera las enseñanzas sobre hospitalidad de su madre. No había conocido una mejor anfitriona que su madre, salvo la señora Greengrass, en la ocasión en que había programado una cena para los Mortífagos. La maldita mortífaga había tenido mis veces más estilo que una reina.

Se reprendió mentalmente y se puso manos a la obra literalmente.

Después de encender los hornos y meter las bandejas de bollos y las de galletas se puso a cocinar la pasta choux, afortunadamente había traído su magia consigo después del cambio como los otros, y podía permitirse cocinar recetas de horas en minutos, o núnca habría podido terminar los profiteroles a tiempo.

-Ponle licor al chocolate- le sorprendió una voz desde las escaleras de la cocina al piso superior, una voz que había odiado y amado durante toda su vida mortal con la misma potencia, una voz maldita que había creído que no escucharía nunca más y se alegraba de poder escuchar.

Le había odiado de niña y adolescente, pero de adulta esa voz había significado descanso, protección y poder ser amada unos instantes, unos minutos de aquellos largos y aciagos días. No le había amado a él como hombre, sino a la paz que le proporcionaba, y él tampoco había amado a la mujer si no a los ideales que ella representaba. Habiendo visto el futuro de los magos en un oráculo siendo penas un adolescente, tras la agradecida muerte de Riddle, había sabido que la lucha de ella era la correcta, y también que moriría joven. Ambos lo sabían, habían ido al oráculo el mismo día y se habían encontrado allá en Delphos, aunque ninguno dijera nunca al otro la totalidad de lo que el Oráculo les había develado.

La decisión que tomó él ese día había cambiado el futuro de ambos y los pronósticos que el oráculo había escrito para ellos en los pergaminos habían ardido, consumiéndose y dejándoles con un futuro incierto, pero uno de sus designios si se había cumplido.

-Seré tu espía para la Orden, Granger, y Severus también lo será. -Había dicho mientras ambos se apuntaban con sus varas, entonces él había bajado su vara y se había dejado capturar. El téxto de la profecía final bailó como un fantasma ante sus ojos.

"_Perderás al amor de tu juventud y a tus amigos para siempre, aquel que llamas hermano y tu rival se unirán a ti eternamente entretejidos por amor venganza y odio. Los hilos del destino se han entrelazado a los tres fuertemente y la muerte vendrá pronto a recogerles, porque en vuestras manos se encuentra el futuro de la gente."_

Sí, ellos habían luchado contra Lucius, ella le había matado, él había acabado con el resto de los mortífagos, el futuro de Inglaterra era ahora un presente sin guerra. ¿Cómo estarían todos allá en casa? El pequeño James y el pequeño Sirius que ella había dejado en la puerta de Andrómeda Black con una carta explicándole quien era ¿Cómo estarían? No le había dicho a Harry que tenía o uno, sino dos hijos. La imagen de sus propias manos dentro del vientre de la que hubiera sido su amiga le revolvió el estómago y el odio por su traición se alzó de nuevo, mezclado con la melancolía.

Hermione le miró ahí, Draco, tan cerca y tan lejano, y casi se rió de si misma pensando con congoja en el pasado, ellos nunca habían sido más que un consuelo o una esperanza el uno para el otro, ahora no necesitaban aquello, sólo eran colegas. Ella debía continuar con los preparativos de la merienda, pronot sería la hora de recibir a los "invitados" de Acheron Parthenopeus y fungir de anfitriona.

Mientras ponía el licor en el caso con el chocolate derretido sintió su mirada sobre ella, como en las cocinas de Hogwarts cuando el vigilaba que Rabastan Lestrange o Augustus Nott no vinieran a buscarla, pero ahora su piel no se calentó de expectación ni su corazón de hincho de felicidad... Ya no pensó en cuando salieran del castillo y los tuviera así a ambos, a los tres, recordó como creía que Ron la perdonaría y estaría jugando al ajedrez con Theo Nott en la sala de estar mientras Harry arriba dormía la mona de la salida del sábado por la noche. NO, no necesitaba sus absurdos sueños ahora. Ya ellos estaban muertos y traídos de regreso como esclavos de una diosa, ya no necesitaban esperanza...

Así que no tenía caso seguir caso seguir entre recuerdos.


End file.
